Marshmallows?
by Booboo-nyaa
Summary: For True Colours PaixLettuce contest. Pai's just having a regualar day with Kish & Tart, but his view on a certain mew mew changes with the influence of, Marshmallows? And what does plant food have to do with Taruto's sudden attitude? Read and Find out!


****

Booboo-nyaa: Hello peoples of this world and world beyond! Today…..today I….uhm….*loses train of thought* Shoot! Um…. (What was I thinking about?!) Well, uh, my purpose here today is… (Darn it, think Boo, think!) ….

**Pai: Something about a 'fanfiction' contest I do believe. You know, the one that involves me and Mew Lettuce.**

**Booboo-nyaa: Yeah! Thanks Pai! As I was saying before I forgot: I have entered True Coloures PaixLettuce fanfic contest! AND SO HERE IT IS!!!!!! *does the happy dance***

**Pai: Do all humans get so excited over such simple matters?**

**Booboo-nyaa: IT'S NOT A SIMPLE MATTER!!!!!! *fiery raging aura* **

**Pai: Creepy.**

**Booboo-nyaa: Well anyway, please enjoy this one-shot!**

**

* * *

**

Dawn.6:00 a.m. to be exact. Why do I know that its dawn? Because I woke up sleeping in a tree today. Why am I sleeping in a tree on Earth instead of the ship, you may ask?

That's a good question.

A question I will ask for the rest of the long and boring day, and quite possibly every single day for the remainder of my life.

The chain of events that lead to me waking up in a tree at 6 a.m. started last night, when my youngest brother Taruto suggested that we…how did he phrase it? Oh, yes. He said we should 'Sleep like humans do to get to know when they're tired so we can attack when they're all sleepy and stuff.' Yes, that's it.

I as an individual thought it would be an excellent opportunity to gather data and samples of the daily human life as a whole, and of course my adopted brother, Kisshu, won me over with the idea when he suggested we analog the data of how it's like to live on Earth, because once we reclaimed it from the mews, we would need to know temperatures, climate, sun changes, etc. It was a good idea, along with what Taruto suggested.

"I'll think about it for now." Was all I said, so they took it to know that we were going to spend a bit of time on Earth for the next few days.

"So where do you presume we're sleeping?" I raised the question only after the two of them had argued it out over 'Who gets to sleep in the best spot'.

"Oh, um…" Kisshu frowned for a moment, and then his face lit up. "We'll sleep in the house Tart got for us; he can put up a barrier around it like last time too!"

Hmm, not a bad. I rather liked that base.

"No way! I am _not_ going back to that place!!!" Taruto suddenly yelled.

"Geez, what's with you _now_?" Kish asked, scratching his head.

"Every time I go with you somewhere new, you guys use me to do your dirty work for you, while you two go be a bunch of lazy bums!" …Lazy bums? I do believe the child is spending way too much time around humans.

"What's a bum?" Kisshu asked.

"Nothing." I replied quickly, knowing how badly this could go.

Turning my attention to Taruto, I grabbed his shoulder and looked him strait in the eye.

"What's a bum?!" Kisshu asked again, this time in a more annoying, whiny, and irritating voice. I chose to ignore him for the moment.

"Listen, Taruto. This time it was your suggestion, and this is a… A time of observation. So we won't make you do anything you don't want to. No work or anything of the sort." It's a good thing I'm an excellent liar. I have plans for the both of them when we get to our little, 'Home away from home.'

And I knew just where to start-

"OI, WHAT'S A FREAKIN' BUM?!?!?!" Kisshu screamed. Taruto and I looked at each other for a long moment.

Sometimes I wonder how I managed to be surrounded by the stupidity that I currently have to deal with.

* * *

"Hou-mu Su-wee-tu Hou-mu… These humans sure have weird last names." That Kisshu really needs to learn how to read better.

"It's 'Home Sweet Home' and it's just a saying on the flag, not a last name." I called over my shoulder as I helped Tart get the rest of the sleeping mats out of one of the closets and into the main room to dust out.

"We should change it. Oi, Pai! Where's that sticky black stuff you were playing with the other day?" Kisshu was taking the flag down and was starting to look around for a writing utensil.

"Kisshu, I was not 'playing with it' and it was not any form of sticky black stuff. That was fertilizer that humans give to their plants to help make them grow. I was analyzing it to see the bacterium components and test a theory out on it."

"…I didn't understand most of that, but what was your theory?"

I could tell that Kisshu didn't really care, so he wouldn't mind if I twisted the truth a bit. The boy needs to always be alert.

"I mutated the genetics to spread immunodeficiency and several forms of diseases into anything they come into contact with."

"Meaning…?" Kisshu gave me one of his bored looks.

"It lowers the bodily defense systems of anything it touches and gives several lethal diseases to it too."

"Well, now look-e-here. Pai's actually doing something destructive with his science projects. So, does it work?" Now he had evidently gained interest on the topic at hand.

"I am not sure at the moment. It would be a matter of a few hours before the effects would take place. Tell me though, how was that Lunch Surprise we ate an hour ago?"

"Uhg, you want to _know_ what I thought about that disgusting pile of crap? For starters, it tasted and looked like a bunch of dirt on a plate……" realization hit him. "Um……in a nut-shell, what's fertilizer?" he was starting to look nervous. Good.

"Dirt." I allowed myself the slightest of smiles to cross my face.

I made sure it was an evil one.

Kisshu swallowed mechanically, before backing up.

"Wh- _WHAT DID YOU SAY_?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs before flying back to where Taruto was.

I heard the screams of panic from the other side of the house.

Taruto's barrier had better include being soundproof. I shook my head, the idiots.

A sudden breeze had me stopping in my tracks before I got around to beating and dusting out the mats.

"A 20 mph wind blowing from the Northwest, while it's already 45 degrees outside. It's going to get colder than I though tonight" Hmm, we'd better get some extra blankets.

"Taruto! We need more blankets; do you want to come back with me to go get them?" I hollered back at the house, which was surprisingly quiet now.

I saw his face poke out of the open doorway, and then he stuck his tongue out at me. His tongue! The nerve of that child is going to get him in deep trouble one day.

"That was mean, Pai." He said with the blazes of injured pride and fury in his big orange eyes.

"You have just figured out it was a prank?"

"So what if I have?" he crossed his arms.

"You don't need to get bent out of shape about it. I believe Kisshu does this sort of things to the both of us almost daily." I stared coldly back.

"Yeah, well Kish is Kish, and you're you. And great, now I'm gonna' have to start watching out for both of you!" and with that, he teleported off to go find Kisshu and stop him from throwing up to get the false poisonings out of his system.

I'd had enough of those two at that point in time also.

But what was there to do now? Okay, what a stupid question. There's always something else to do, take for starters, attack the mew mews. We had not done that for some period of time.

Teleporting off, I formulated a plan.

I needed a human spirit first.

As I reappeared in a deserted, dingy, and rather smelly street, I heard the sound of a body running up the hill, hidden from my view. I waited, the shadows an easy cover, until a young boy about eight years old came into view, and then stumbled on his feet.

I do believe I have seen this sort of thing from a human before.

The boy cried out as he hit the cement, the pack he was carrying slid along the road, scattering an assortment of papers and textbooks.

The child had his back to me as he grunted and started gathering the books.

"Need some help?" I asked mockingly as I stepped out from behind the wall I was hiding next to.

I don't know who was more surprised when he whipped his head around; the boy, or me.

"A-arigato…B-but I'm fine!" he stammered quickly before gathering the rest of his things and racing away as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Why must children hate me? First the young boys in my home town, then my little brothers, now a random human…

But that boy though, he looked _very similar_ to Mew Lettuce. And his actions and dialect sounded like hers too.

With my first plan abandoned, I decided to follow the child by air and see if I _could_ find that green mew.

* * *

"Mom, dad, oneesan?! Anyone home?!" I heard the frantic shout and immediately put my book down and ran down the stairs to see what was the matter.

Oops! Oh, shouldn't run down the stairs! I mentally scolded myself as I almost tripped.

"Uri-kun, what's the matter?" I asked as I saw him run in and plop himself down on the couch, still wheezing.

"Ran…as fast…as…I could……" he huffed some more before turning over on his side and groaning.

"Uri?! What's wrong?!" while shaking him, I grabbed around the table behind me for one of the numerous first aid kits around the house.

"I'm fine, oneesan. But I forgot some of my books!" poor Uri looked like he was about to cry.

Now, if I was any other big sister, I might have either told him I'd get him a new one, or told him to go back and get it. But I'm Lettuce Midorikawa, and I won't allow my little brother's precious book to be left out in the elements.

"Okay, it's okay." I soothed, hugging him tightly. "Now, did something scare you, Uri-kun?"

Now he started to look a little bit embarrassed.

"Well, I w-wasn't really scared… b-but I tripped and fell and dropped my books, and then a teenager dressed in strange cloths offered to help, but… Okay, I got scared." He hung his head, ashamed. Oh, Uri-kun…

"Uri, it's alright. But that person might have been offended by you running away. And it's not that nice to think a person dresses strange. Maybe it's all he has to wear?"

"Oh, maybe. But he looked…_different_. Like in a weird way." He was putting so much emphasis on this, and I was starting to get worried. There are bad people out there, dressed in funny cloths.

"Okay, what did he look like?" I asked as Uri wiped his glasses off with his shirt.

"Well, h-he was really tall and pale, wore this weird sleeveless shirt and long pants, the pants even had these ribbon things attached to them! And his hair was purple-"I felt my stomach drop. Please, don't let it be _him_…

"-and his ears were the weirdest thing of all, they were like _elf_ ears!"

"E-elf e-ears?" I stammered. The bad feeling in my stomach turned worse.

Pai.

What was he doing in town? What did he want with my little brother? And why did he let him go? I'm pretty sure he was looking for spirits for his chimera animas, and I was grateful he didn't take my brother's spirit, but why?

I knew I had to find answers, and that would mean finding Pai. Or maybe not.

While keeping my main focus on Uri, I had noticed something dart in and out of my peripheral vision in the window.

* * *

I shot up quickly; I believe she saw me that time. Teleporting onto the roof of what I know is mew Lettuce's house, I reviewed in my head what I knew about the situation.

I changed plans for no reason and stalked a kid for over 15 minutes.

That kid I stalked is one of the mew mew's brothers.

Apparently, my ears resemble what is known on this planet as an 'elf'

Mew Lettuce probably saw me staring at her through a window.

Why do I keep thinking about staring at her through the window?

What's an elf?

My thoughts were interrupted as my ears picked up a whisper from down below.

"Pai-san! Pai-san I know you're there!" it was her.

So she did see me after all.

"What? I have no reason to commute with the likes of a mere human such as you." I growled, hoping for some reason that she would go away. I was talking back to the enemy, and not attacking. Who am I, Kisshu?!

Crossing my arms at the thought of acting anything like that lazy, obnoxious, and intellectually lacking annoyance, I stepped of the roof and allowed myself to float down to the window level, where I came face-to-face with the enemy.

Only, she didn't look like the enemy, rather, she looked like confused but happy girl.

"Um…Pai?" she asked nervously, twisting a package of some sort in her hands.

"What?" it sounded flat, a bit harsh, and at the same time a bit annoyed. That was my usual voice, so why did I have the slightest twinge of regret as she flinched at my words?

"W-well…Y-you didn't take my brother's spirit? D-did you?"

"Would you have some peace in mind if I did?" I asked sarcastically.

"No!! I mean, well…gominasai for yelling. You were planning on it though, weren't you?" she looked up at me, staring at me with those clear blue eyes.

"And if I was?" I replied coolly, needing to think of any more comebacks for more unexpected questions.

"Well, arigato. Thank you so much for not…and……" now her face was getting red as she clutched the package in her hands more tightly. Strange, how human emotions work.

"P-please accept this as a token of my appreciation!" she yelled and screwed her eyes shut while thrusting the white package at my face; whacking me in the nose in the process.

I dropped back a few feet in the air, stunned for a second.

Irritation then took its place.

Rising up to the window, I glared at her.

Before she could yell a round of apologies like she was evidently aiming to, I grabbed the package and mumbled thanks before teleporting off.

I landed in the yard of the house. I could hear the sound of the television in the background.

I said thanks to a human.

The thought settled in my brain.

I accepted a gift from a human.

She wasn't a regular human though.

But…Why was I embarrassed about it? It was just a trifle human thing.

Oh, the package. I clenched it tighter and squinted through the fast approaching darkness and read the label.

"Marshmallows." I sniffed it, it seemed edible.

* * *

"Oi, Kisshu. Pai's been gone a long while, hasn't he?" Taruto asked as he continued to stare at the screen in front of us. Mr. Smart-stuff was probably back at the ship doing research while leaving the two of us here to waste away, starving.

I picked up the sound of a teleportation hole opening, and then I heard the sound of Pai muttering to himself. Something about a 'Marsh meter'. What the heck was that?

Louder than normal, Pai stomped up to the main room where me and Tart were sitting on the mats and watching this 'Telly-vizzom' thing.

I lunged for the remote, but Tart beat me to it and grinned at me; apparently we were stuck with this Naruto thing for a while.

It was then that I noticed Pai was just standing there, looking at the thing in his hand.

"What's the matter Pai? You communicating with it?" I joked, but then I noticed he was just glaring at me.

"It's food. Eat. I'm sleeping outside." Taruto and I stared at each other.

When Pai uses sentences with three or less words, we know something's up.

I made out like I was about to grab the remote again, and while Tart kept a protective arm over it, I grabbed the white thing.

* * *

"Pai." I heard the sound whistling through the air and I grabbed the package before it hit the back of my head.

Kisshu gave me this knowing look, and turned back around.

"I don't think I'll eat anything from a mew unless it's from Ichigo." He grinned.

I scowled.

"Thanks." I mumbled before teleporting up in the closest tree.

"Marshmallows, huh?"

I closed my eyes, and dreamed that night of a certain green haired mew, no, I wouldn't call her that. She had a name. Lettuce.

And in my dream, we were sitting together, sharing the whole bag of marshmallows.

* * *

Of course, the next morning I woke up cramped, cold, and rather feverish from sleeping outside, where it had actually gotten as low as 20 degrees. It also snowed. I hate snow.

But that was alright, apart from the waking up part and the part where the boys thought I was a zombie of sorts.

I had the bag firmly gripped in my hand.

Today I'll see about eating them with her.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Ta da!! 'TIS FINISHED!!!!!!! I hope you all liked, and please review!!!**


End file.
